


学弟的毕业礼

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 瞎胡乱搞的OC，存在种族乱炖。萨雷安学院的两个黑皮人男睡了整个学校的猛1，还霸陵学者小学弟的故事。黑皮金发人男赤魔法师。黑皮银发人男召唤。白皮小学弟学者。搞OC是真的快活啊。





	1. Chapter 1

距离全城撤退还有两年零二十五天。  
初冬已至，被以太结界所庇护的萨雷安居住区内感觉不到一丝寒意。  
魔法学院里万植常青，一个身穿着白袍的金发青年正急步匆匆穿过植物园。  
他长得英俊，身材高挑强健，皮肤被太阳晒得像焦糖，腰间别着一把漂亮的细剑，是个还在修行中的赤魔法师。快要放假了，学院里没几个人影，他在空旷的走廊里穿行，清脆的脚步声像是急促的鼓点。玻璃窗投入的阳光将他的影子拉得细长，时不时与树影交叠在一起。  
他来到以太学教室的后门，将胸前抱着的几本厚重著作堆在地上，踩上去从门上的玻璃小窗朝内张望。  
“那家伙又在里面搞什么啊……”  
如果这时有其他学生恰巧经过，足够仔细地话就能听见些模糊而黏稠的求救声，那他一定也会加入赤魔法师从小窗往里面偷看。  
他用手粗糙地抹了抹挂满污渍的玻璃好看清楚里面正在发生的情事。  
一个身穿着深紫色长袍的教员正把同样身穿白袍的另一个年轻学生压在讲桌上。那学生正在推拒着，但两腿却自然大张着让教员进出，身体也被操得一耸一耸。  
“嗯啊……老师你弄疼我了……”  
“你真漂亮……沙多……”  
“老师的太大了……慢一点……嗯嗯……别那么粗鲁……”  
教员是个精灵，虽然已经到了中年，但靠着体型轻易地就把学生制服在讲台上。精灵迫不及待地撕开青年的上衣，细腻的褐色皮肤露了出来，两颗颤动的淡色乳头很快就被揉捏地硬了。精灵立马趴上去又吸又咬，像是要从其中榨出些什么，弄得学生疼得求饶起来。  
“老师太猛了……啊啊……不行，受不了要死了……”  
“第一次看你坐在下面的时候就想这样操你了！吸得好紧啊……人族都这么会吸吗？”  
精灵掐着青年弹性光滑的深色皮肤，一边疯狂挺腰干他的屁股。赤魔法师在外面偷看着那香艳的场景，忍不住都要硬起来。他不禁把手伸进长袍下解开紧绷的内裤，有些嫉妒地抱怨起正在教员身下被侵犯的沙多：“还有一个小时就要考试了，那召唤怎么还在磨蹭啊……”  
召唤也想让精灵快点射出来，不得不主动扭腰去套弄他的性器。他嘴上说这些好大好爽的淫言浪语，不断乔装发出快被操哭的声音，心里只想赶紧拿到考试答案。精灵的尺寸虽然可观，粗长的阴茎顶的他很舒服，但上了年纪就软绵绵的，操了他快半个小时还没有射得意思。  
精灵只想着在他身上泄欲，一点都没照顾过他的感受，不是粗鲁的扯他的乳头就是撸得他好痛，也极少操到敏感点上。召唤只想赶紧结束走人，于是攀住精灵的脖颈，放软声音假意叫到：“嗯啊啊……好喜欢老师……老师的肉棒最好了……比其他人的还要棒……”  
“沙多太可爱了……老师这就奖励你……赶紧把我的都喝下去！”  
召唤在心里翻白眼，并不想让老男人的阳物插进嘴里，可精灵揪着他的头发让他摔下讲台，他才跪好，充满腥臭味的阴茎就已经插了进来。精灵似乎是很享受俊美学生受虐的样子，坐在椅子里，让召唤跪在两腿之间口交，还用脚踩他的性器。  
召唤扭动着腰一边求饶一边躲避，精灵又扯着头发让他继续。嘴唇上沾满了淫水，屁股也被干得酸痛，身上估计明天要浮现好多淤青。召唤心想他为了不挂科真是拼了命，也怪不得别人，这个学期因为偷懒逃了不少课，还和赤魔法师在金蝶狂欢节的时候去沙都狂赌了一番，每天早上醒来床上都是不一样的男人。  
召唤努力把老教师幻想成之前遇见地那个龙骑士。两个人做了整晚，快天亮的时候他已经射得快麻木了，却还忍不住想要在龙骑身上扭腰。如果是被那位龙骑颜射就好了，召唤回忆着那人结实的肌肉和深邃的五官，真想把他睾丸里的精液全榨干净。  
本来只想舔舔龟头让精灵赶紧射出来，但精灵总按着他的脑袋干他的喉咙，召唤连早饭都快干呕出来。他想了想岌岌可危的以太学成绩，眨着湿哒哒的眼睛一脸苛求地抬眼望向精灵，脸颊被撑得都鼓了起来。  
“捞汁苦维哥吾（老师快喂给我）……”  
精灵按住他的头，尽数逼着他演下去，看见召唤喉咙翻滚着，才放开他。召唤嘴里都是臭烘烘的精液味，心如死灰，但是已至此不得不把戏做足，装作留恋的样子把精灵的阴茎舔干净，还替他拉上了裤链。  
做一次就差不多了吧，赶紧给我答案啊迟泄男！召唤在心里抱怨，同样心急如焚的还有在教室外完全没有复习的赤魔法师。  
“老师，我该去参加考试了……”  
“都说了会给你答案了，再陪我一会儿不行吗？”  
“我也一直想陪在老师身边，可是如果再不参加考试的话就会被退学，那样就没法每天都见到老师了。”  
精灵从情欲中醒来，恢复理智。他抚摸召唤的脸，讥讽道：“含过那么多鸡巴的嘴信不得吧？”  
召唤心里一震，装作镇定地牵着精灵的手舔他的手指和掌心，想要将这个话题忽略过去。精灵也自然将年轻而单纯的召唤看穿了。他本就没想把这美好的肉体拴在身边，只想尽情享用一次罢了。  
召唤昨晚和人胡搞到了半夜，本来就体力不支，不想再精灵身上再浪费元气。可精灵在高潮后让他撩起长袍的前襟，玩弄他的性器。  
“嗯……老师……真的射不出来了……”  
“刚刚都没射过吧？”  
“老师刚刚干得我好爽，已经用后面高潮过了。”  
精灵把手指抠进他的包皮里，弄得他又痛又爽，被迫勃起了。等到他好不容易射了，精灵才放过他，把精液抹在写好了答案的试卷上。召唤嘴上说着谢谢老师，赶紧整理好袍上的皱褶，接过考卷跑出了阶梯教室。  
他屁股酸痛无比，来到走廊，就看到赤魔法师正踮着脚在偷看。赤魔高兴地要抢着看试卷，召唤把故意将其藏在身后。  
“快给我，再不看就要真的要翘辫子了！”  
“被那个老男人玩得差点要死了，你要怎么报答我？”  
赤魔感激地亲召唤的嘴，把舌头伸进去搅动，弄得两个人都快硬了才分开。他倒是不嫌弃别人精液的臭味，召唤的长相和身体他都喜欢，性格也好相处。两个人口味相差不多，经常把床伴拿来分享。至今还没有人能拒绝得了这种邀请，看到两个褐色皮肤的美人一边相互抚摸接吻一边邀请他到床上，但凡是个男人魂早就被勾走了。  
赤魔揉捏召唤的臀瓣把他推到走廊的墙上，胯间挤压摩擦。召唤将其推开，两个人这才冷静下来开始背答案。  
“你被那老头子搞得超爽吧？”  
“哈哈……要是真的那么爽为什么你自己不去试试？既然如此，明天的基础医术就由你去好了。”  
“我可不要！我就打算让那门课就不及格好了，被那个鲁加搞我可能真的会死！”  
“他可是贤者，就算把你拆了也能拼回去吧。”  
召唤和赤魔法师边打趣边走进教室，没过一会儿，试卷下发过来。只需要按照刚刚背下的选项无脑填写就好了，两人都没什么斗志。伟大而卓越的萨雷安文明已经濒临灭亡，三年之后，他们这个优秀的文明族群不得不散落在艾欧泽亚的各个角落难民似的逃亡，还不如抓紧每一天贪欢作乐。  
两人在考试后跑到城中最高档的餐厅胡吃海塞了一把，虽然没钱，但迟早有肉偿的机会，餐厅的老板揉着他俩的翘屁股就网开一面了。不管在何处放浪形骸，到了夜里总要回宿舍。他俩的家里都管教甚严，大约如此才进入寄宿制学校后才变得无法无天，老师都接二连三地被他们的身体俘虏，同学们都奉与他们上床的经历为身份的象征，萨雷安魔法学院几乎变成了他俩统治的王国。  
“哈……好累。”  
赤魔打了个哈欠，倒在能够容纳四个人的宽大床上。其实这国王尺寸的床是由三张简易的宿舍单人床拼成的。召唤洗个澡，冲掉身上其他男人的味道，也坐在床边和赤魔接吻。  
“沙多……你怎么又硬了，像个公狗似的随时发情。”  
“你这么可爱，是谁都会有反应吧？”  
“不能进来，今天这的好累。换做我上你的话倒是还可以考虑一下。”  
“休想……”  
两具蜜色的肉体滚在一起。召唤的会阴上垂着一条金属链子，末端是细长的棒状金属吊坠。召唤将细棒塞进赤魔的阴茎前段，对方忍不住叫了出来。  
只要两人稍微拉开距离，链子就会牵扯到敏感处。两个人凭本能摩擦着身体，胡乱接吻，完全忘记了房间里另一个人的存在。  
安排了三张床的宿舍自然住着三名学生。一个矮瘦的身影正在角落里抱着书本埋头苦学，尽管塞了耳塞，还带着加厚的帽子，这个可怜的新生还是能听见两个魔法师发出的暧昧声音。  
他把夕月小仙女藏在身后，借着小仙女翅膀发出的微弱光线手速极快地写着论文。如果他的存在被发现的话，一定有躲不掉一阵冷嘲热讽。  
他是家里的独子，天生努力加上河流神眷顾，有高于常人的魔法天赋，被魔法学院的导师相中。父母为了把他供进这所学院，卖掉了房子，想给儿子过更好人生的机会。他是满怀期待与自卑踏入这间最高学府的，因为是后插班的新生，被安排进两位学长的宿舍里。  
在他之前的人为什么会搬走，单纯的他没有怀疑过，直到入学之后的第一个夜晚来临。赤魔法师和召唤带了三个男人回来，一进门就精光。一个高地出身的男人把召唤按在门上强吻，赤魔跪在地上同时给两个敖龙口交。  
他吓傻了，蜷缩在角落的书桌前不敢动弹，幸好五个人没把他放在眼里。第二天他醒来，看见床上横躺竖卧着赤裸的肉体，赶紧收拾好了书包躲到图书馆去。从那天起，一次都没被他使用过的床就被两位学长征用了。  
这和他梦想中的萨雷安魔法学院截然不同，被家世显赫的同学打击，还要在宿舍里被霸陵。他只想平平安安度过这三年，从学者学院毕业，带上爸妈过好日子。  
几乎每天都会带不一样的人回来，偶尔他们喝醉了还会邀请学者加入。学者有时彻夜躲把自己反锁在浴室，躺在浴缸里就睡着了。  
想着自己的心酸过往，学者不仅发出了低微的抽噎。这让召唤很不爽。  
“安静点，白痴！不能闭嘴就到走廊上去。”  
一个重物飞过来，砸在他的头上。学者被激得打了个哭嗝，小仙女受了惊吓，化作一团光雾消失在黑暗中。  
连唯一的同伴都弃他而去了。学者擦干眼泪，把刚刚砸在他头上的重物捡起来，那居然是条透明的双头假阴茎。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

学者蹑手蹑脚出门的时候沙多就醒了。虽然是冬天，房间里都暖气烧得火旺，他在梦中冒了一身汗。沙多看着天花板，昨晚的记忆才慢慢涌回大脑。赤魔不满足光是和沙多摩擦阴茎，把二年级运动队的人都都叫来了。  
沙多摸着嘴角，只觉得昨晚一直在舔各种尺寸的鸡巴，嘴角都被撑得裂了。他趴在床上，脚踝搭在一起，晾着红肿的屁股。冬天的太阳才升起来，慢慢爬上他蜜色的脊背，照在吻痕和抓痕上，最后照亮他淡蓝色的眼睛。  
世界末日就要来了，上学只会让余生一天比一天无聊，帝国的军舰每天都在头顶巡逻。他无所事事的时候就想做爱，一遍又一遍地高潮，让脑子变蠢到只想男人的阴茎。沙多摆弄着自己软塌塌的阴茎，他倒是尺寸不小，但大多时候都想躺着被别人伺候，这么看着实觉得自己身上每处都可爱。  
赤魔躺在一旁，梦中突然哼了一声。沙多歪过头看他，臀部上还留着五指印。他移过去揉捏赤魔的肉瓣，赤魔竟然舒服地叫出来，显然还在睡，但阴茎已经精神的起立了。  
沙多分开他的臀瓣，深色后穴肿的只剩下一条缝隙。  
“好色啊……都流出来了……”  
沙多揉拉赤魔的后穴，不知道是哪个人的粘稠精液流了出来。他趴下去含住已经勃起的鸡巴，小臂粗的巨根昨晚都吞过了，赤魔的尺寸不在话下。他一半出于自恋，一般是真的喜欢赤魔的身体，两人身材相近，他玩赤魔的时候有种看自己被干的快感。  
他像是舔糖球似的舔深红色龟头，把流出来的前列腺液全咽了下去，让鸡巴蹭他硬挺的乳尖，把淡粉色的乳头压进胸肌里。赤魔在梦中不满足地挺了挺腰，召唤又赶紧全部含了进去，快速地吞吐让赤魔干他的嘴。  
赤魔做了个淫乱的梦，有个长了两根鸡巴还浑身鳞片的敖龙要抓他回去交配。那龙男是个双性，把他的屁股干肿之后又吞下他的鸡巴榨精，赤魔不知道该抗拒还是该沉沦肉欲，就在这时候肚子居然鼓起来了。他居然被搞大了肚子。  
赤魔睁开眼，正好射在召唤脸上。  
“咳……你是故意的吧？”  
召唤被呛到，眼眶发红，张开嘴让赤魔把残液涂在他嘴唇和脸颊上。  
“想给你涂个口红来着，不好看吗？”  
召唤爬上去和赤魔接吻，又让他吻了吻自己的乳尖，便穿上衣服打算出门了。考试前他装模作样地借了两本书，正打算在放假前还了。走路的时候股间稍有不适，他正忍不住拉扯丁字裤，就看到学者抱着书本朝他走过来了。  
他想学者估计是又被人欺负了，衣服相当凌乱，头发也适合给鸟做巢。  
“喂……”  
他也不记得小室友叫什么名字了。他和赤魔管这个可怜虫叫搓衣板。  
“学、学长！”搓衣板还在吸着鼻涕，召唤最见不得人软弱的样子，退后两步跟他拉开距离。  
“赤魔今天去酒吧打工了，我白天不在，你回去吧。”  
“谢谢学长……那我马上就……”  
“顺便，框子里的衣服，还有我还在水池里放了些晚点要用的东西，都帮我洗干净。”  
学者大概能想到那是召唤的玩具，凸起嶙峋的假阳具，还有挂满了精液的假尾巴。他每次都眼观鼻鼻观心，当作是在洗实验器材。  
召唤把要还的书也一并扔给学者，学者抱着一厚摞书，只能露出双看路的眼睛。他跟召唤战战兢兢地告别，小跑着回宿舍洗成堆的脏校服。  
这下日程表上唯一又是最后一项被清空，召唤无所事事地在学院的花园里漫步。灌木丛刚被搭理过，弥散着一股青草的味道，冬青丛被修建成鱼尾形，他脱下长袍铺在草坪上，躺在上面不让细腻的皮肤接触草地。  
召唤闭上眼睛在日光下美黑，这是他显得无聊的时候常做的事。原本他也是个白皙娇柔的骚货，去海都过暑假的时候晒黑了，也稍微长了些肌肉，原本瘦弱的胸膛现在饱满如成熟的柚子，臀部也线条结实，返校后更受欢迎。召唤那段时间拿着手账本给要跟他上床的人排班，后来听说校医院查出什么传染病，他才消停了一阵。  
有人遮挡住了他头上的阳光，召唤正想补觉，懒得睁眼。  
“学长，怎么一个人在这躺着，睡着了多危险。”  
召唤笑了，大大咧咧地躺着。  
“就当我说的是梦话吧，倒好奇你会对我做什么。”  
“学长昨晚一定很热闹吧，看得出来。我会好好帮学长保养的。”  
来者是和召唤上过几次床的二年级白魔。召唤倒不讨厌他，只是上床时候的单调体位让他觉得这人性格必然无趣。他张开双臂，看不见四周便反倒让他期待起来。  
白魔脱了衣服，发出细细嗦嗦的声音，兴奋地说：“我们学院的人听说学长愿意跟我上床，连洗澡都给我排了优先席。”  
“你们学院那么穷？”  
“是啊，经费都给黑魔院那边了。我们现在整个学院都只能挤一个大澡堂，当然如果能看到学长这样的尤物，那也没什么可抱怨的，我一定每天都去看学长洗澡。”  
一双炙热的大手摸上召唤的张开的双臂，揉捏他的肌肉。  
”嗯……“  
召唤发出舒服的赞叹。  
白魔的手上不知道抹了什么油，刚开始是冰凉的，没过一会儿就温暖起来，在阳光的作用下发出植物的香气，让他浑身散了力气。  
“力度还好吗学长？”  
“可真有你的，一下就动不了了……”  
“这是我们新研发的伤药，有镇定的效果，渗入皮肤之后肌肉会自主放松发热加速伤势愈合。这时候就算我要强奸学长，学长都没有力气反抗吧？”  
“这又是何必，我什么时候拒绝过别人。今天就算了吧，屁股好痛。”  
“知道了，那射在学长身上总可以吧？”  
召唤只管闭合眼睛享受。白魔很仔细地揉捏他酸痛都胳膊和大腿，按摩小腿肚子都时候，酸麻感让他忍不住扭腰，白魔脱了他的内裤，小穴在浑圆的臀瓣间时隐时现。阴链像是条金色的小蛇在他两腿之间摇摆。  
他喘动的胸膛吸引了白魔的注意，那乳头急促起伏的样子就像是在征求疼爱似的。白魔将圣灵药全倒在召唤的胸口，揉挤着召唤的乳肉，一条深邃的乳沟被挤了出来，召唤笑他的坏心眼，油滑的他就像是白魔身下的一条鱼。  
白魔不断把召唤肥美的胸挤得像女人一样，在拨弄之下乳头很快变硬，掠过一道道指缝。白魔脱了裤子，迫不及待地用召唤的胸乳交，几下忍不住干到了他翘挺的唇瓣。沙多的双乳柔软而不失弹性，两颗乳头被又拉又扭，他本来装作假寐，现在也忍不住舔掉嘴上的淫液，咬住下唇。  
白魔将他两条腿立起来摆成M形，摸到召唤腿根，拉扯那根金属棒，召唤忍不出叫起来，不自觉地扭着屁股，仿佛想被玩个快活。  
他听白魔的吩咐，转身趴着，腰使不上一点力气，屁股却高耸着。阴茎半硬，坠饰缠在上面，白魔故意将金属棒插进召唤的尿道里，舔弄会阴的金属环。  
“呜嗯嗯……”召唤发出快要爽哭的声音，“如果不是今天屁股快被玩坏了，一定让你插进来……”  
“学长的小穴肿的好厉害啊，一看就很贪吃。”  
“嗯啊……别舔那个地方，太想要了……”  
白魔将召唤的臀瓣揉开，用舌头勾会阴上的环，一直舔到后穴，刺戳肿胀的小嘴。  
“你从哪里学来的这些奇淫巧术……”  
“为了能让学长难忘，我可是做了不少功课。”白魔打了一巴掌肉感十足的臀瓣，臀肉像焦糖布丁似的颤动起来，“下次让我加入您和赤魔吧。”  
“那要看你今天的表现了……”  
白魔继续埋头舔召唤的穴，召唤扭着屁股蹭的他满脸淫水，咬着手指嗯嗯啊啊。白魔舔到他里面，将魔药涂在里面，让他又冷又热，一阵酸麻。召唤的腰突然颤抖，高声浪叫起来，两膝一软趴在地上干性高潮了。  
白魔还在他腿之间抽插，突然花园深处传来脚步声。白魔吓了一跳，捡起衣服立马跳出灌木跑了。召唤躺在地上享受着高潮的余韵，不想动弹，如果有人看到他的裸体，那就算那人捡便宜了。  
“你没事吧？”  
一个男人走出来，沙多逆着阳光睁眼去看。那人身形高大，两条白色龙角昭示了身份。敖龙在萨雷安实在少见，这时如果趁他之危把他受伤的屁股操上一顿，看在是敖龙的份上他也无怨无悔。  
“你没事吧，需不需要叫警察。”  
“没什么，我又不是女人， 被占便宜也不会怀孕。你是谁，我怎么没见过你？”  
“我是园丁，才上岗。能站起来？”  
“那人给我下药了，动不了。”  
园丁蹲下来，拉起沙多的胳膊，把他拦腰抱起。他身上抹了油，差点抓不住，只能紧紧的抱着。  
沙多环着园丁的脖子，打量他。这敖龙很英俊，刚刚悄悄摸过了，尺寸也令他满意。平常有人看到他这样，大多都要起色心，唯独这龙没有，让沙多心痒了。他总要找个机会尝尝这龙的味道。  
“谢谢你救我，你叫什么名字？”  
“金。”  
“送我去校医院吧，躺一会儿大概就没事了。”  
金把他送到床上，叫医生来给他看了看。沙多看敖龙那单纯的关切模样，故意让他在卸货的时候摸了自己的屁股和乳头。医生早就心照不宣了，两个人不知道在校医院的床上已经做过多少次。沙多和赤魔不想上课的时候就会来校医院，一个负责穿上护士服用屁股伺候医生，一个躺在隔壁床上补觉。  
召唤这次是记住了园丁的名字，真的睡了一觉。傍晚的时候回到宿舍，学者正把自己关在溢满泡沫的浴室里，搓洗着一根透明的假阳具。他悄悄溜到学者身后，一把抱住他，舔他的耳朵。  
“一个下午都没洗完，怎么磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
“学、学长……”召唤在后面顶他的屁股，学者浑身都绷紧了：“衣服上的污渍真的很难洗掉……”  
冬天的冷水把他的手都冻红了，召唤心疼的摸上去，覆盖着学者的手，带着他在青筋嶙峋的假鸡巴上撸动。召唤拨弄这小学者的手指，让他搓弄龟头。  
“那是精斑。要这么洗，知道了吗？”  
“知道……”  
他调戏够了学者，倒在床上，赤魔还没回来，也不知道去哪快活了。  
召唤没多想，打蚊子似的灭掉了学者的小仙女，早早睡了。直到赤魔第二天傍晚还没出现，他才意识到事情不对……

**Author's Note:**

> 接受约稿嘤。  
> 微博留言就好我会联系您的！


End file.
